i_chufandomcom-20200223-history
Let's Go
|song= Let's Go |image= Let's Go.png |imgsize= 200px |english= Let's Go |performer=I♥B |attribute= |available= After completing Labyrinthe Chapter 20 Part 3 }} Videos Song = Lyrics Rōmaji= Noah, Rabi, Li Chaoyang, Leon, Lucas Let's go（Let's go）Hata o kakage Let's go（Let's go）Kao o agete Let's go（Let's go） Let's go（Let's go） Kono daichi fumishimete Let's go（Let's go）Koe o soroe Let's go（Let's go）Mune o hatte Let's go（Let's go） Let's go（Let's go） Bokutachi wa tabibito ni naru Furuboketa sekai chizu to Honno wazuka na yuuki ga Ima michibiku nda Tooku Tooku Kaze ni naru no sa Aoku Aoku Kibou no hoshi o Arata na asa e Hiroi sekai e Susume (susume) Susume (susume) Susume (Kanata e) Susume "Haikei, ogenki desu ka? Oretachi wa ima nagai tabi no tochuu. Demo, minna genki de yatteimasu. Futo omoun dakedo, Umareta basho kara doredake tooku ni ikerukatte koto ga, Hito no eien no teema no you na kigasurunda. Fufu, chotto ogesadattakana? Konya mo hoshi ga tottemo kirei desu. Kimi no machi ni mo onaji hoshi ga mieteirutoiina, sou omoimasu. Sorejaa, matane." Tooku Tooku Kaze ni naru no sa Aoku Aoku Kibou no hoshi o Arata na asa e Hiroi sekai e Susume (susume) Susume (susume) Susume (Kanata e) Susume |-| Kanji= Noah, Rabi, Li Chaoyang, Leon, Lucas Let's go（Let's go）旗を掲げ Let's go（Let's go）顔を上げて Let's go（Let's go） Let's go（Let's go） この大地踏みしめて Let's go（Let's go）声を揃え Let's go（Let's go）胸を張って Let's go（Let's go） Let's go（Let's go） 僕たちは旅人になる 古ぼけた世界地図と ほんの僅かな勇気が 今　導くんだ 遠く　遠く　風になるのさ 青く　青く　希望の星を 新たな朝へ　広い世界へ 進め（進め）進め（進め）進め（彼方へ）進め 「拝啓、お元気ですか。 オレたちは今長い旅の途中。 でも、みんな元気でやっています。 ふと思うんだけど、 生まれた場所からどれだけ遠くに行けるかって事が、 人の永遠のテーマのような気がするんだ。 ふふっ、ちょっと大げさだったかな？ 今夜も星がとっても綺麗です。 君の街にも同じ星が見えているといいな、 そう思います。 それじゃあ、またね。」 遠く　遠く　風になるのさ 青く　青く　希望の星を 新たな朝へ　広い世界へ 進め（進め）進め（進め）進め（彼方へ）進め Source |-| English= Noah, Rabi, Li Chaoyang, Leon, Lucas Let's go（Let's go）Raise your flag Let's go（Let's go）Lift your head Let's go（Let's go） Let's go（Let's go） Step firmly on this land Let's go（Let's go）Sing in unison Let's go（Let's go）Throw out your chest Let's go（Let's go） Let's go（Let's go） We will become travellers With a worn-out map of the world And just a little bit of courage Now, we'll guide you Far away, far away, we'll become the wind Following the blue, blue ray of hope To a new day, to a wide world We're marching on (marching on) marching on (marching on) marching on Marching on (to the other side) "Dear you, how are you doing? We're in the middle of a long journey. However, everyone is doing well. But a thought suddenly came to my mind "How far away from your birthplace can you go?", It feels like that's an eternal topic for humans. Fufu, maybe that was a little exaggerated? The stars are beautiful as well tonight. I hope you can see the same stars at your place too. I believe so. Well then, see you." Far away, far away, we'll become the wind Following the blue, blue ray of hope To a new day, to a wide world We're marching on (marching on) marching on (marching on) marching on Marching on (to the other side) Score rewards Easy= |-| Normal= {| align="center" class="wikitable" style="width: 690px; font-size:12px" |- !style="text-align:center;|Difficulty !style="text-align:center;|Number of notes !style="text-align:center;|Type !style="text-align:center;|C Reward !style="text-align:center;|B Reward !style="text-align:center;|A Reward !style="text-align:center;|S Reward |- !style="text-align:center; width:100px; rowspan="3" "|6 ♪ |style="text-align:center; width:100px; rowspan="3" "|310 !style="text-align:center; width:100px;"|Score |style="text-align:center; width:100px;"| 4500 |style="text-align:center; width:100px;"| 5500 |style="text-align:center; width:100px;"| 200 |style="text-align:center; width:100px;"| 8000 |- !style="text-align:center; width:100px;"|Combo |style="text-align:center; width:100px;"| 4500 |style="text-align:center; width:100px;"| 5500 |style="text-align:center; width:100px;"| 200 |style="text-align:center; width:100px;"| 8000 |- !style="text-align:center; width:100px;"|Total |style="text-align:center; width:100px;"| 5500 |style="text-align:center; width:100px;"| 8000 |style="text-align:center; width:100px;"| 200 |style="text-align:center; width:100px;"| 1 |-| Hard= {| align="center" class="wikitable" style="width: 690px; font-size:12px" |- !style="text-align:center;|Difficulty !style="text-align:center;|Number of notes !style="text-align:center;|Type !style="text-align:center;|C Reward !style="text-align:center;|B Reward !style="text-align:center;|A Reward !style="text-align:center;|S Reward |- !style="text-align:center; width:100px; rowspan="3" "|8 ♪ |style="text-align:center; width:100px; rowspan="3" "|435 !style="text-align:center; width:100px;"|Score |style="text-align:center; width:100px;"| 5000 |style="text-align:center; width:100px;"| 15,000 |style="text-align:center; width:100px;"| 300 |style="text-align:center; width:100px;"| 1 |- !style="text-align:center; width:100px;"|Combo |style="text-align:center; width:100px;"| 15,000 |style="text-align:center; width:100px;"| 300 |style="text-align:center; width:100px;"| 1 |style="text-align:center; width:100px;"| 1 |- !style="text-align:center; width:100px;"|Total |style="text-align:center; width:100px;"| 15,000 |style="text-align:center; width:100px;"| 15,000 |style="text-align:center; width:100px;"| 300 |style="text-align:center; width:100px;"| 1 |-| Expert= {| align="center" class="wikitable" style="width: 690px; font-size:12px" |- !style="text-align:center;|Difficulty !style="text-align:center;|Number of notes !style="text-align:center;|Type !style="text-align:center;|C Reward !style="text-align:center;|B Reward !style="text-align:center;|A Reward !style="text-align:center;|S Reward |- !style="text-align:center; width:100px; rowspan="3" "|10 ♪ |style="text-align:center; width:100px; rowspan="3" "|669 !style="text-align:center; width:100px;"|Score |style="text-align:center; width:100px;"| 20,000 |style="text-align:center; width:100px;"| 20,000 |style="text-align:center; width:100px;"| 400 |style="text-align:center; width:100px;"| 1 |- !style="text-align:center; width:100px;"|Combo |style="text-align:center; width:100px;"| 40,000 |style="text-align:center; width:100px;"| 400 |style="text-align:center; width:100px;"| 1 |style="text-align:center; width:100px;"| 1 |- !style="text-align:center; width:100px;"|Total |style="text-align:center; width:100px;"| 40,000 |style="text-align:center; width:100px;"| 400 |style="text-align:center; width:100px;"| 1 |style="text-align:center; width:100px;"| 1 Category:I♥B Category:Regular Song Category:Songs Category:Lucas Category:Noah Category:Li Chaoyang Category:Leon Category:Rabi